masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Missions
Missions advance the main storyline in Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect: Infiltrator, and Mass Effect: Andromeda. The list contains all of the missions available within the game, and indicates how their names will change as the story progresses. Click on the links below for detailed walkthroughs. Most mission names below are linked to the relevant section of the walkthrough rather than their own pages. Because of the intertwined nature of most missions, the link may not lead to a section specifically about the mission name but you will certainly find relevant information. For an alphabetical list of missions see Category:Missions; for locations see Category:Mission Locations. Mass Effect Missions are listed mostly in the order they are received although some of the name updates happen after you receive another mission. Note that these missions are listed as the initially appear in the Journal, the names of missions do change as the game progresses. * Prologue: On the Normandy → Prologue: Find the Beacon * Citadel: Expose Saren ** Citadel: Garrus ** Citadel: Shadow Broker → Citadel: Wrex * Find Liara T'Soni * Feros: Geth Attack ::→ Feros: The Thorian → Feros: Colony Saved | Feros: Colony Gone * Noveria: Geth Interest → Noveria: Leave Port Hanshan ** Noveria: Lorik Qui'in * Noveria: Matriarch Benezia → Noveria: Death of a Matriarch ** Noveria: Rift Station ** Noveria: Quarantine ** Noveria: The Hot Labs * Noveria: Peak 15 ** Noveria: Reactor Repair ** Noveria: Reconnect Landlines ** Noveria: Contamination * Virmire: Saren's Plan : → Virmire: Assault * Ilos: Find the Conduit * Race Against Time : → Race Against Time: Sovereign :: → Race Against Time: Conduit ::: → Race Against Time: Final Battle Mass Effect Galaxy The following missions represent the plot progression of the game Mass Effect Galaxy. They are sorted by order even if you can sometimes choose via the Galaxy Map which missions you prefer to start. *Save the Arcturian Jade *Into the Abyss *Scum and Villainy *A Formula for Hope *A Batarian Army *Protect the Council Mass Effect 2 Plot missions These are the missions corresponding to the main story line, in time order (considering the earliest time you can acquire them). To clarify the time line, the main "Stop the Collectors" mission has been divided into its different sub-parts, as they appear when developing it in the Journal. * Prologue: Save Joker : → Prologue: Awakening * Freedom's Progress * Stop the Collectors: Assemble a team * Omega: Aria T'Loak * Stop the Collectors: Go to Horizon * Horizon * Stop the Collectors: Assemble a team (bis) * Stop the Collectors: Investigate Collector Ship * Collector Ship * Stop the Collectors: Acquire Reaper IFF * Reaper IFF * Stop the Collectors: Await IFF Installation * Stop the Collectors: Use Omega-4 Relay : → Stop the Collectors: Defeat the Collectors :: → Collector Base: Infiltration ::: → Collector Base: The Long Walk Dossier missions The Illusive Man provides Commander Shepard with several leads on potential teammates. Available after completing Freedom's Progress: * Dossier: Archangel * Dossier: The Convict * Dossier: The Professor * Dossier: The Warlord Available after completing Horizon: * Dossier: Tali * Dossier: The Assassin * Dossier: The Justicar Loyalty missions Loyalty missions may be skipped. This will not hinder the progression of the main story line. However, you should be aware that doing this could seriously impact the performance of your team and alter the final outcome. *Garrus: Eye for an Eye *Grunt: Rite of Passage *Jack: Subject Zero *Jacob: The Gift of Greatness *Legion: A House Divided *Miranda: The Prodigal *Mordin: Old Blood *Samara: The Ardat-Yakshi *Tali: Treason *Thane: Sins of the Father Optional missions *Citadel: Captain Bailey *Citadel: The Council *Illium: Liara: Systems Hacking : → Illium: Liara: The Observer *Tuchanka: Urdnot Wrex Downloadable Content *Dossier: The Master Thief *Dossier: The Veteran *Kasumi: Stealing Memory *Lair of the Shadow Broker (Labelled Give Liara Intel on the Galaxy Map) *Zaeed: The Price of Revenge Mass Effect 3 Plot Missions Missions are listed in the order they are received. The "Priority" missions in this list are mandatory to complete the game; of the two pairs preceding Priority: Tuchanka and Priority: Rannoch you need only complete one of each pair. *Prologue: Earth *Priority: Mars *Priority: The Citadel I *Priority: Palaven *Priority: Sur'Kesh * Attican Traverse: Krogan Team (alternatively named as Attican Traverse: The Rachni) * Tuchanka: Turian Platoon *Priority: Tuchanka *Priority: The Citadel II *Priority: Perseus Veil *Priority: Geth Dreadnought * Rannoch: Admiral Koris * Rannoch: Geth Fighter Squadrons *Priority: Rannoch *Priority: The Citadel III *Priority: Thessia *Priority: Horizon *Priority: Cerberus Headquarters *Priority: Earth Galaxy at War Missions None of the following missions are required to complete the game, although they will significantly increase your military preparedness for the final battle. *Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment (alternatively named as Citadel: Banner of the First Regiment) *Aria: Blood Pack *Aria: Blue Suns *Aria: Eclipse *Arrae: Ex-Cerberus Scientists *Athena Nebula: Hesperia-Period Statue *Benning: Evidence (alternatively named as Benning: Dog Tags) *Citadel: Alien Medi-Gel Formula *Citadel: Asari Widow *Citadel: Barla Von *Citadel: Batarian Codes *Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces *Citadel: Cerberus Automated Turret Schematics *Citadel: Cerberus Ciphers *Citadel: Cerberus Retribution *Citadel: Cerberus Turian Poison *Citadel: Chemical Treatment *Citadel: GX12 Thermal Pipe *Citadel: Hanar Diplomat *Citadel: Heating Unit Stabilizers *Citadel: Improved Power Grid *Citadel: Inspirational Stories *Citadel: Kakliosaur Fossil *Citadel: Krogan Dying Message *Citadel: Medi-Gel Sabotage *Citadel: Medical Supplies *Citadel: Reaper Code Fragments *Citadel: Target Jamming Technology *Citadel: Volus Ambassador *Citadel: Wounded Batarian *Dekuuna: Code of the Ancients (alternatively named as Citadel: Code of the Ancients) *Dekuuna: Elcor Extraction *Grissom Academy: Investigation → Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation *Hades Nexus: Obelisk of Karza *Hades Nexus: Prothean Sphere *Irune: Book of Plenix *Ismar Frontier: Prototype Components *Kite's Nest: Pillars of Strength (alternatively named as Citadel: Pillars of Strength) *Mesana: Distress Signal → Kallini: Ardat-Yakshi Monastery *N7: Cerberus Abductions *N7: Cerberus Attack *N7: Cerberus Fighter Base *N7: Cerberus Lab *N7: Communication Hub *N7: Fuel Reactors *Nimbus Cluster: Library of Asha *Shrike Abyssal: Prothean Obelisk (alternatively named as Citadel: Prothean Obelisk) *Silean Nebula: Rings of Alune *Tuchanka: Bomb *Valhallan Threshold: Prothean Data Drives Downloadable Content Missions Mass Effect 3: From Ashes *Priority: Eden Prime (Labeled on the Galaxy Map as "Recover Prothean Artifact") *Eden Prime: Resistance Movement Mass Effect 3: Leviathan *Citadel: Dr. Bryson (Labeled on the Galaxy Map as "Meet Dr. Bryson") *Citadel: Leviathan I *Leviathan: Find Garneau (Labeled on the Galaxy Map as "Scan for Dr. Garneau") *Mahavid: Leviathan *Citadel: Leviathan II *Leviathan: Find Ann Bryson *Namakli: Leviathan *Citadel: Leviathan III *Leviathan: Scan Locations *Despoina: Leviathan Mass Effect 3: Omega *Citadel: Aria T'Loak *Omega: Aria T'Loak *Omega: Assist the Hacker *Omega: Assist the Mechanic *Omega: Assist Harrot Mass Effect 3: Citadel *Citadel: Shore Leave *Citadel Wards: Ambush *Citadel: Identity Theft I *Silver Coast Casino: Infiltration *Citadel: Identity Theft II *Citadel Archives: Escape *Citadel Docks: Retake the Normandy *Citadel: Party *Citadel Arena: Geth Challenge *Citadel Arena: Spin Zone Elite Challenge *Citadel Arena: Medi-Gel Challenge *Citadel Arena: Reaper Solo Challenge *Citadel Arena: Thermal Clip Challenge *Citadel Arena: Prothean Challenge *Citadel Arena: Cerberus Challenge *Citadel Arena: Charity Reaper Challenge *Citadel Arena: Unusual Scores Mass Effect: Infiltrator Plot Missions *Ice Giant *Hangar Bay *Medical Bay *Security Checkpoint *X1 Wing *Colosseum *Comm Relay *Access Corridor *Desert Planet Bonus Missions *Incarceration Mass Effect: Andromeda Priority Ops Missions These are main story missions and are required to complete the game. *Prologue: Hyperion *Planetside *Nexus Reunion *First Strike *A Better Beginning *AVP Cryo Deployment Perks *A Trail of Hope *Helping Havarl's Scientists (Priority Ops - Ryder partially completes Meet the Resistance mission arc) *Meet the Resistance (Priority Ops - Ryder completes this mission before Helping Havarl's Scientists) *On the Frontlines (only exists if Ryder completes Voeld before Havarl) *Stage a Rescue (Priority Ops - if started by On the Frontlines) *Hunting the Archon *Elaaden: A New World *H-047c: A New World *The Journey to Meridian *Meridian: The Way Home *Epilogue: Home and Away *The World is Waiting de:Missionen es:Misiones hu:Küldetések nl:Hoofdmissies ru:Задания uk:Завдання Category:Gameplay Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda